dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Legends 2
Dragon Ball Z: Legends 2 is a fighting game developed by EcoPlex and published for the PlayStation 2 in the United States and UK (The PlayStation 3 version was only released for a limited time in the UK). It is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Legends. It's sequel is Dragon Ball: Legends Z. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to the previous game. Players are on a 3D enviroment, where they can move their character backwards, forwards, and side to side in either direction, while still keeping a sidescrolling view. Basic punches, kicks, and Ki blasts are available, as well as Special and Ultimate Moves (such as Goku's Kamehameha, Vegeta's Final Flash, exct.). Players can also enter the air, were they can battle. If a character is "knocked down" in midair with less than 1 ki bar left, they are fall to the ground, were a small amount of damage is taken. Transformations can be used by holding the two front shoulder buttons and pressing a direction on the D-Pad. Punches and Kicks can be used by pressing the back shoulder buttons, while just holding the front shoulder buttons charges Ki. Different special and Ultimate attacks are linked to the other buttons (except for the joysticks, which govern movement and aiming). The Capsule System returns, but is slightly tweaked. The "waves" of Capsules "falling" are much more fair, and happen at shorter intervals. The game is better at telling when what sort of Capsule should be dropped. Because of the new Transformation system, getting a Transformation Capsule allows you to use that transformation, but does not transform you from the start. Only transformations that have been shown to be undone in the manga/anime can be undone in the game. New to the game is the Pursuit Minigame. If a player hits his opponent hard enough, he activates a Pursuit Minigame. Once the Pursuit Begins, the attacker must press a series of random buttons quickly, to finish the Pursuit and give a high-amount of damage. If the player misses or mispresses a button, the defender is able to knock the attacker back and start his own Pursuit Minigame. The Pursuit Minigame can switch back and forth between fighters several times before concluding. Modes Dragon Legends The story mode of the game is called Dragon Legends. Players can fight through the most famous battles in Dragon Ball Z, with colored and animated Manga images connecting the story. There are several difficulties that can be chosen, from False Super Saiyan (Really Easy), to Super Saiyan 4 (Really Hard). The Story Mode spans from Dragon Ball Z to the end of the Baby Saga. Besides the main plot, the movies can be played, but they only contain one major battle and a minigame. Characters after the Baby Saga can be unlocked by playing a movie (such as Omega Shenron Rises). Those movies can be unlocked by beating Dragon Legends on Super Saiyan 3 or 4 difficulty. Once the movie is watched, the player has to win a short minigame, and the character is unlocked. Arcade Mode Arcade Mode is the main battle mode of the game, were players can choose up to 7 characters and have them battle. There are several modes, which range from the standard 1 on 1 to Fusion Characters being required to win the match and more. Alternate costumes are available, but must be purchased with Zeni from the World Tournament Mode. Super Attacks and Ultimate Attacks may be customized before th fight (during Player Select) or in the Capsule Menu (see below). A new feature to the series (but not to Dragon Ball Z games in general) is the Support Characters. One player may be selected as a SC (in Team Battle, they are part of the regular roster, while in Fusion Battle, they are needed). SCs can either fire a combined attack with you (like Goku and Vegeta's Final Kamehama), fuse, or take a hit for you. Here are the following modes in Arcade Mode: *1P vs CPU: The usual Player vs Computer *1P vs 2P: Two players can duke it out. *CPU vs CPU: Watch the Computer fight itself! *Team Battle: Choose up to 7 characters on a team and battle! *Fusion Battle: The only way to "win" the game is to knock out the other character while fused with the fusion partner. *Turn Battle: Up to 7 players can fight in a battle, but only one team can attack at a time, in turns. Similar to a strategy game, or Pokemon. *Pursuit Battle: The entire battle is a Pursuit Minigame. Custom Mode Custom Mode is completely different from the previous game. Players can choose a "base" character (Goku, Vegeta, Majin Buu, Piccolo, 18), and completely redisign them, including a new voice, attacks, and others. The Custom character can then play through a unique story that is somewhat inspired by the movie Fusion Reborn (much like the first game). The custom character is a fighter in the Otherworld Tournament, but is called off to help with the chaos, and defeat several villians along the way. However, there are several alternate endings. World Tournament Mode The World Tournament mode is where you can choose 12 characters, choose your character, and have them play through a World Tournament. Beating the Tournament on Super Saiyan 4 unlocks the Cell Games rules, where the final fight is Cell. If the player wins the Tournament, they get the following prizes: At Super Saiyan 3-4 difficulty: *First Place- 100,000 Zeni *Second Place- 10,000 Zeni At False Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 2 difficulty: *First place- 1,000 Zeni *Second Place- 100 Zeni Playable Characters *Goku (Early Kaiyo-Ken) *Vegeta (Kid) *Piccolo (Early) *Kid Gohan *Tien (Early) *Yamcha (Early) *Chiatzou (Early) *Krillin (Early) *Saibamen *Nappa *Vegeta (Scouter) *Appule *Zarbon (Base, Monster Form) *Dodoria *Bardock *Vegeta (Mid Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan) *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Fourth Form, Fifth Form) *Goku (Mid Saiyan, Full Power Super Saiyan) *Gohan (Saiyan Armor) *Krillin (Saiyan Armor) *Future Trunks (Sword Saiyan) *Piccolo (Mid with Kami) *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) *Gohan (Mid Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Future Trunks (Saiyan Armor Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) *Tien (Mid) *Yamcha (Mid) *Mecha Frieza *Chiatzou (Mid) *Krillin (Mid) *Gohan (End Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Vegeta (End Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Majin Vegeta *Babidi *Pui Pui *Majin Buu (Good) *Yakon *Dabura *Tien (End) *Yamcha (End) *Goku (End Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Chiatzou (End) *Krillin (End) *Piccolo (End) *Ultimate Gohan *Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed) *Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Kid Buu *Vegito (Super Vegito) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Buu *Goku (GT Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (GT Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Baby Vegeta (Super Baby Vegeta, Great Ape) *Goten (End Saiyan) *Trunks (End Saiyan) *Goten (GT Saiyan) *Trunks (GT Saiyan) *Pan *Videl *Salza *Neiz *Doore *Cooler (Fourth Form, Fifth Form) *Meta Cooler *Rasin *Lakasei *Daiz *Cacao *Turles (Great Ape) *Android 16 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 13 (Super) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Lord Slug *Angila *Commander Zeeun *Wings *Medamatcha *SSJ3 Vegeta *SSJ3 Broly *Future 18 *Future 17 Stages *Kame House *Plains *Rocky Area *The Lookout *Underworld *King Yemma's Palace *Snake Way *Heaven *Supreme Kai's World *King Kai's Planet *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *City *Ruined City *Road *Glacier *Big Gete Star *Cell Games Arena *Namek *Ruined Planet Namek *Frieza's Spaceship *Dr. Gero's Lab *Capsule Corp *Ruined Earth *Rocky Area 2 *Goku's House *Inside Buu *Slug's Spaceship Reception Legends 2 recieved generally positive reviews. IGNUK said, "The tweaked Capsule System, a lot of characters, a lot of maps, and more makes this game amazing." Gamespot UK said that "Legends was good, but Legends 2 improves upon it greatly." The only real negative review was from Technguy, which said, "Legends 2 has a lot of potential, and can be fun, but the annoying minigames, and the fact that it has less characters than Budokai Tenkaichi 3 hurts this game ALOT." Category:Zeon1 Category:Fan Fiction